The present invention relates to kits or assemblies for functional organization of tools, in particular, to a tray assembly for wrenches.
A problem common to mechanics, repair people and individuals alike is the storage of wrenches. This is particularly true due to the varies sizes, lengths and types of wrenches required for a specific function.
For those who use wrenches, it would be desirable to provide a tray wherein the various wrenches can be organized in a functional manner addressing the storage requirements of the various sizes.
It would further be desirable to provide a tray which allows easy storage and retrieval of more than one of the various wrenches in a restricted position where size and type of wrench is readily apparent for proper selection.